


Yellow and Blue

by trabble



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sorey is also there, two losers being dorks, unspecified point in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trabble/pseuds/trabble
Summary: Edna and Mikleo need to spend some time with each other. Edna ends up surprising Mikleo.





	Yellow and Blue

Mikleo paced up and down the street. He knew that he had to trust Sorey, but this was a real test of his loyalty. Sorey and Lailah had split off in their own duo. Rose and Dezel had gone to do something else, too. And now it was just Mikleo, in Ladylake, surrounded by noisy humans who couldn’t see him.  
  
Of course, Edna was there, too. The oldest ‘lady’ that Mikleo had ever met.  
  
“You’re boring,” Edna droned behind him. “Bore-leo.”  
  
Mikleo winced. No matter times he told Edna to stop, she always found a new nickname to tease him with. It was part annoying, part… endearing. Yes, Mikleo thought Edna was incredibly cute. He really, really wished that he didn’t. Especially when it was clear that Edna thought so poorly of him.  
  
“It’s not my fault that waiting around ‘in case something happens’ is boring. If it were up to me, I’d be going with Sorey.”  
  
Edna spun her parasol. “Too bad you’d be useless.”  
  
Mikleo crossed his arms. She was right - he needed to bring Lailah with him - but she didn’t have to be so straightforward!  
  
“I’m still bored,” she moaned.  
  
Mikleo spun around. “What did you do to keep yourself entertained on that mountain all day?”  
  
Edna frowned and looked at the ground. Mikleo’s stomach dropped. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that… he opened his mouth to apologise when Edna closed her umbrella.  
  
“I would look at pretty stones. I saw a human selling some over there.”  
  
Edna wandered off to the marketplace. Mikleo figured he was forgiven, if his comments had actually been a problem, and ran after her. She had lingered on some precious stones, leaning over her umbrella to take a closer look. Mikleo guessed that if he wasn’t there, she would have been on her hands and knees. It wasn’t like they could pick it up - the stone would disappear in front of the shopkeeper’s eyes. Or it would float. Mikleo didn’t know, and now he was curious… Stop it, Mikleo.  
  
“So which do you like?” Mikleo asked, looking over Edna’s shoulder. She tensed up a little, as Mikleo realised that he had stood a little too close. Just play it off like it was normal…  
  
Edna pointed over at a stone. “That one is pretty.”  
  
It was shining and blue, almost like a jewel. It was just a rock, nothing magical or special about it, but she was right. It _was_ pretty.  
  
“I wish we could pay for them without Sorey or Rose around,” Mikleo mumbled. He would have paid for it and given it to Edna as a gift, if only the humans could see him.  
  
Edna hummed in agreement. She gestured to other rocks on the mat. “That one is Dezel.” It was green. “That brown one is Sorey, the pink one is Rose, the turquoise one is Lailah…”  
  
“You’re the yellow one,” Mikleo pointed out, leaning a little closer to Edna. “It’s, uh… it’s very cute.”  
  
Mikleo must have been too close, because Edna opened her umbrella in his face. He yelped and was pushed backwards. Right, she disliked him. He almost forgot.  
  
He barely heard Edna mumbling. “You’re the blue one.”  
  
Had he heard that right? No. There was no way Edna just admitted that she thought Mikleo was cute. She just liked the blue stone. Obviously Mikleo would be the blue stone, he used water artes.  
  
That didn’t stop him from wanting Edna to think he was pretty, anyway.  
  
“I can’t see the stones now that you put your umbrella up, you know.”  
  
Edna huffed to herself. “Then go look at something else.”  
  
Mikleo shoved his thumbs in his pockets. Of course Edna didn’t mean to call Mikleo pretty - she didn’t like him. Guess he’d leave her alone.  
  
That didn’t mean that it didn’t _hurt_ , though.  
  
Mikleo looked over a few stalls. Some sweet treats laid out for Mikleo to try and guess the ingredients, weapons and armour polished and shining, fresh vegetables and nasty-smelling fish. The whole time, he didn’t even bother to look over at Edna. She made it clear that she wanted to be left alone.  
  
It had felt like forever since the others left, but to Mikleo’s relief, they all eventually came back. The group updated each other on everything - Rose and Sorey had been useful. Edna and Mikleo had not.  
  
“It’s okay,” Sorey told Mikleo, smiling. “I’d rather know nothing happened than find out tomorrow that there was panic in the streets or something.”  
  
Mikleo sighed. Sorey had a point. But why did he have to stay behind with Edna? She hated him--  
  
“Meebo,” a voice perked up behind him. Of course, it could only be Edna.  
  
Preparing himself for some nasty comment, Mikleo shifted his attention to the smaller seraph. “Edna.”  
  
No nasty comments came. Instead, Edna lowered her umbrella over her face. “You said you liked that yellow stone.”  
  
Mikleo blinked, confused. He opened his mouth to ask, but was pushed by the umbrella instead. “Hey-” In his confusion, Edna suddenly jerked out her hand into Mikleo’s and pushed something against his palm - smooth and warm from being in Edna’s hand. The umbrella still over her face, she pushed back him and followed the rest of the group to the inn.  
  
Left alone and baffled, Mikleo glanced in his hand. The stone glinted in the dwindling light, shining a bright yellow. His heart skipped a beat. Had Edna gotten this somehow for _Mikleo_? He closed his hand around it and held it to his chest, his heart going wild. This didn’t make sense. Edna didn’t like…  
  
No, Edna _did_ like him. Too much. Mikleo’s face went red as he realised - she picked on him in the way a child picked on her school crush. The nicknames, the gentle bullying, and now a gift that Mikleo had expressed interest in…  
  
Mikleo was a total idiot!  
  
He hurried to the inn and grabbed Sorey by his shoulder.  
  
“Ah, there you are,” Sorey hummed, “we just ordered dinner-”  
  
“Can I talk to you? Alone?”  
  
Sorey’s smile dropped, figuring this was serious. “Of course, Mikleo.”  
  
Mikleo led Sorey out of the inn. He headed to the marketplace, walking at lightspeed.  
  
“Mikleo!” Sorey called after him. “Hey, what’s the matter?”  
  
“No time,” Mikleo called behind him, running up the stairs and - the stall owner was packing up. Mikleo pointed at him and turned to Sorey. “Him! I need you to buy the blue stone from him!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Please,” Mikleo begged. “I can explain after you buy it.”  
  
Sorey lingered a moment, before heading over and calling the seller’s attention. He almost walked away empty-handed, but the promise of payment upfront was enough to sway the merchant.  
  
“That one,” Mikleo pointed out, and Sorey echoed his request.  
  
With the stone in Sorey’s hand, he sauntered back towards the inn.  
  
“So,” Sorey started. Mikleo’s stomach dropped. It was time to explain himself. “What was all that about?”  
  
The seraphim cleared his throat. “Well, Edna…” He groaned a little. “There’s no good way to put this. Edna gave me a gift. She liked the blue stone, so I wanted to give her one, too.”  
  
Sorey crossed his arms and nodded, deep in thought, then smirked over at Mikleo. Oh, he was _so_ about to be embarrassed.  
  
“You like-”  
  
“Don’t even start,” Mikleo grumbled.  
  
“But you-”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“Edna’s-”  
  
“Just give me the stone!”  
  
Laughing, Sorey tossed the stone to Mikleo. He tucked it away with the yellow rock, suddenly nervous. When was he going to give this to Edna? It was rare for any of them to have a moment alone. It wasn’t like they could ask for six beds if only two people were there…  
  
Mikleo would just have to wait until the morning. It was torture.  
  
In Sorey’s body, Mikleo had a sound sleep. His worries couldn’t keep his physical form awake if he didn’t have a physical form.  
  
It was nerve-wracking to wait in the morning. He tried urging Sorey and Rose to get a move on, but they didn’t want to rush things. It was understandable, but Mikleo was stressing out!  
  
It wasn’t until late afternoon that Mikleo could finally get a chance alone with Edna.  
  
The group had left Ladylake and walked across the field to the next ruin. Sorey had jabbed Mikleo’s ribs and jerked his head back, gesturing to Edna tailing behind the group. Mikleo took a deep breath and went a little slower.  
  
You could do this, Mikleo. Act casual.  
  
“Edna,” he mumbled, avoiding looking at her.  
  
“Meebo.” He couldn’t tell if she was looking at him.  
  
Mikleo took a deep breath and pulled out the blue rock. “Thanks,” he said, holding the stone out to her, his eyes still focused ahead of him. “I got you something, too. You said you liked it. And now… we match.”  
  
Edna didn’t take the stone immediately, and Mikleo’s stomach sunk. Was she rejecting it? Was she rejecting _him_? Mikleo puffed his chest out, ready to move his hand away, when the weight lifted from his hand. Edna’s fingers had brushed against Mikleo’s hands, and the slight touch sent electricity through his skin. He moved his hand, snapping his arm back down to his side. Was she going to comment or anything?  
  
They were both quiet for a moment. Finally, Edna broke the silence. “Thanks.”  
  
Mikleo glanced over - Edna’s face was red. Mikleo looked away quickly, his heart beating faster. “No problem.”  
  
He walked a little faster, settling back next to Sorey. The two boys looked over at each other - Sorey grinned while Mikleo looked like a flustered deer in headlights. Whatever Edna’s next move would be, it was definitely going to be miniscule and subtle.  
  
But when it came to Edna, Mikleo wouldn’t have it any other way. It was so perfectly… _her_.


End file.
